Quiero ser animal esta noche
by absolutDNX
Summary: ¿Cómo reaccionó Rem ante la muerte de Sirius tras el velo? [Sirius X Remus][Suave Slash][Songfic]


**N/A: Bueno, sé que debería estar estudiando, o escribiendo en las otras series que tengo, pero me nació esta historia, un Songfic que se me ocurrió no más escuchar la canción. Dedicado a los amantes de Remus, y a los que han escuxado "El Último Ke Zierre", banda española.**

**Disclaimer: Como es un Songfic, me ví obligado a ponerlo aunque no kiera. Todos los personajes son de JKRowling, que me los plagió aprovexando que no se me habían ocurrido aun, y la canción es de El Último Ke Zierre, ke aunke no creo ke les interese a los integrantes del grupo, tengo ke ponerlo igual.**

**Darnox.**

**PD: Pronto me vengo con actualizaciones en todas las series de fics, porke tengo 2 semanas de vakaciones (YUJUUUUU!). Y posteen reviews, plissssssssssss...**

**Quiero ser animal esta noche**

_"Senderos de éste infierno"_

Aunque la muerte afectaba más a Harry en ese momento, el brillo de sus ojos siguió en él. encandilándolo. ¿Pobre Harry? Más pobre él, que había perdido a la única persona que no lo había juzgado por su condición, al único que había amado. A pesar de las palabras de consuelo, sus promesas de que se repondrían, palabras de alivio, sólo basura...

_Hay algo en sus palabras extrañas que no_

_me deja escuchar,_

_hay algo en sus promesas hermosas que no_

_me deja creer._

La única atadura que lo mantenía en la cordura se había deshecho en dolor, y, a pesar de que la luna estaba oculta detrás de las nubes, su lado lobuno crecía, añorando tiempos pasados, en los cuales él era feliz. Salir de la casa, vacía ahora, era fácil. No quería respuestas. Quería morderse por dentro, sangrar hasta morir, y luego poder reunirse con él, aquél chico moreno, del cual se había enamorado. Sus ojos se nublaban detrás del viento, que agolpaba su cabeza. De pronto, su deseo se cumplió...

_Hay algo en sus deberes humanos que no_

_me deja ser yo,_

_Algo tras su cristales ahumados que no_

_me dejan ver._

Su cuerpo se comenzó a convulsionar, al claroscuro de la luna, que había salido detrás de las nubes. El pelo crecía en todo su cuerpo, y, como nunca había podido antes, controló su transformación; ahora quería destruir. De pronto, una niebla se interpuso en su camino, y, a la luz de la luna, vió unas figuras conocidas, unos globos plateados, y, gracias a las ilusiones ópticas, la primera se veía como un chico de veinte años, con el pelo alborotado y lentes; la segunda, una mujer con el pelo largo, y unos ojos enormes y hermosos; y un chico de pelo largo, atractivo, de cara que parecía perruna...

_Y no, no,_

_que no se peguen a mi esos fantasmas._

_Que yo, yo,_

_quiero ser animal esta noche._

El mago tirano, que había truncado su vida, desde mandar a un monstruo a transformarlo, hasta asesinar a sus amigos. Ese mago maldito, que arruinaba su vida. No había motivo para sonreir; por eso sufría. Cuando vió la luz de luna con ojos de lobo, su sufrimiento le hizo aullar. ¿Qué eran los sentimientos para él más que sufrimientos? Odiaba a todos en ese momento, y sus garras trabajaban en alejarlo de esta cruda realidad. Cuando sintió la sangre brotar de sus hombros, en los cuales habían encontrado nido sus garras, sintió su deseo hecho, y comenzó a correr, buscando algo que no sabía que era, pero estaba adelante...

_Hay algo en esas vidas perfectas que no_

_me deja vivir,_

_Hay algo en sus enseñanzas de esclavos que no_

_me deja aprender._

Corriendo llegó a un pueblo, en el cual la gente lo miraba aterrorizada. Ésos que le habían torturado cuando pequeño, estúpidos ilusos, que creen ser dueños de la verdad. Estúpidos ciegos de alma, que no pueden aceptar diferencias, que prefieren esconderse detrás de la ventana y mirar cómo se sufre en la vida real. Siguió corriendo, ignorando sus miradas de terror, y algunas de pena. ¿Necesitaba compasión? No. ¿Necesitaba miedo? No. No, no y más no. Evadirse, llegar al momento donde todo se convierte en sueño, y luego le hace olvidar, o talvez simplemente evadir de nuevo, esos sentimientos que le oprimían el pecho, cuando éste era de lobo...

_Hay algo en sus trabajos modernos que no_

_me deja crecer,_

_Algo tras sus miradas esquivas que no_

_me dejan ver._

Y llegó a lo que buscaba: una casa en ruinas, dos lápidas de piedra, recuerdos que lo destrozaban por dentro. Sus recuerdos lo atormentaban; sus amigos muertos, y su vida hecha trizas. ¿Qué le quedaba? Nada. Esa era la respuesta. Sus garras desgarraron los árboles, y arañaron el piso, buscando apaciguar el dolor que sentía, un dolor que podría ser físico para poder curarlo, pero que lo despedazaba. Botó la casa a golpes y garras, y cuando llegó a las lápidas de piedra, se detuvo. Sus ojos se empañaron, y se anegaron de lágrimas, al ver la inscripción de la piedra.

_"A los amados Lily y James Potter._

_Su muerte será vengada, y el mal será desterrado._

_Por los que aun quedan,_

_y continuan esta batalla contra el mal."_

¿Cómo podía intensificarse el dolor que sentía en ese momento? Se derrumbó en el piso, llorando con una humanidad que no congeniaba con su figura. Pero la luna se ocultó tras un banco de nubes, y el volvió a ser humano. Anhelaba sus transformaciones habituales, en las cuales era tan inhumano que se olvidaba por un momento de sus problemas, en las que podía ser uno con la noche y la naturaleza, ésas que recordaban a los perros...

_Y no, no, que no se peguen a mi esos fantasmas._

_Que yo, yo, quiero ser animal esta noche._

_Animal que destroza lo que no comprende,_

_que desgarra la vida y su humanidad._

**N/Pp: Akí está el primer Songfic que he escrito. ¿Ké les pareció? Opinen plx. Y si alguien kiere la versión de la canción para escuxarla en su PC, me manda un _private message_ con su mail, y yo se la envío.**

**De nuevo, dedicado a los amantes de Rem, y el Slash no-tan-original que hace con Sirius.**


End file.
